Twins
by Wafferoll Deka
Summary: Blaze dan Ice terlahir sebagai kembar. Dua pangeran yang dipisahkan oleh takdir namun dipertemukan kembali dengan status berbeda. Blaze, dengan sifat manjanya, meminta sang adik melakukan apa yang diinginkannya. /Death chara


**Halo! Saya kembali dengan cerita baru! Terinspirasi dari album** _ **Evil Series**_ **(bener nggak?). Itu loh.. yang dinyanyiin sama si kembar penyuka jeruk dan pisang. Oke, cerita ini agak diparodikan supaya sesuai dengan karakter di BoBoiBoy. Dan sebagai informasi, kerajaan yang ditempati Blaze dan Ice namanya Kerajaan Koko. Kenapa Author milih nama itu? Karena oranye campur biru berubah warna menjadi cokelat. Jadilah, Kerajaan Koko/plak!**

 _ **Okay, happy reading~**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy (c) Animonsta Studios**

 **Rate T**

 **Warning!: OOC, miss typo**

 **Genre: Parody, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Twins**

 **.**

 **.**

Dilahirkan sebagai kembar dua yang tinggal di istana, dilayani dengan sangat baik selayaknya seorang putra dari pemimpin kerajaan. Tawa dan canda yang selalu menghiasi kehidupan dua bersaudara itu.

"Ice!"

Anak laki-laki berumur 5 tahun yang bernama Ice menoleh. Mendapati satu anak laki-laki lainnya yang berwajah sama dengannya. Saudara kembarnya, Blaze, berlari ke arahnya dengan senyum lebar. Ice nyaris terjatuh begitu dipeluk erat oleh sang kakak.

"Ice! Becok hali apa coba?" tanya Blaze dengan lidah cadelnya. Mengentakkan kaki tidak sabar menunggu jawaban sang adik.

"Mm.. hali apa?" tanya Ice balik, tak paham maksud Blaze. Dilihatnya sang kakak yang cemberut kemudian mengembungkan pipi. Kesal karena pertanyaannya yang tidak dijawab.

"Hali ulang tahun kita!" seru Blaze dengan senyuman. Merasa senang karena sebentar lagi hari yang ditunggu-tunggu akan tiba.

"Oh," terlihat Ice yang tidak terlalu tertarik dengan seruan saudaranya. Hari ulang tahun menurutnya tak begitu menarik, hanya diberi hidangan makanan super enak dan kemudian pesta malam. Alasannya, ia benci kalau pesta malam hari, kantuknya akan menyerang saat itu.

Mungkin keduanya masih bisa tertawa bersama saat ini. Tidur bersama, makan bersama, dan mungkin mandi bersama. Umur mereka masih 5 tahun, belum mengerti arti perang, kekerasan, dan perceraian. Mengatakan cerai, dua anak kembar itu juga belum mengetahui bahwa pertengkaran orang tua mereka di malam ulang tahun benar-benar berujung perpisahan.

Blaze dan Ice yang tak begitu paham hanya memiringkan kepala. Melihat orang tua mereka yang sepertinya memperebutkan satu dari keduanya. Hingga Ice, si bungsulah yang harus pergi dari istana. Mengikuti keputusan sang ayah yang ingin membawanya menjadi rakyat bias bersama. Blaze, masih menjadi pangeran kecil karena sang ibu yang memilih untuk merawatnya.

"Tidak! Ice tidak mau pelgi!"

"Ice! Jangan membantah perkataan ayah!"

Pagi itu, yang seharusnya jadi awal mereka bangun dan tertawa lagi, kini berubah menjadi perpisahan dua bersaudara itu. Blaze menangis, berusaha melepaskan diri dari para pengawal yang menahannya mengejar sang adik. Melihat punggung adiknya yang kian menjauh membuat pandangannya mengabur. Mengingat saat-saat bersama Ice yang menyenangkan.

Dua belas tahun berlalu sejak perceraian raja dan ratu, Blaze masih memikirkan adiknya. Dan sekarang ia sendiri, karena sang ratu yang meninggal karena sakit. Ia dilayani sebaik mungkin karena ia satu-satunya pewaris Tahta kerajaan.

Suatu hari Blaze sedang duduk di halaman belakang istana. Sendiri menatap kolam ikan di depannya. Pandangan kosong seakan tak punya kehidupan. Tiga orang yang disayanginya pergi meninggalkannya.

 _Bagaimana keadaan Ice?_

Blaze selalu bertanya seperti itu. Mengingat apa yang dilakukan Ice sekarang, apa adiknya sudah makan, apa adiknya bahagia di sana, ia selalu khawatir. Padahal langit cerah tapi hatinya mendung. Sangat sedih dengan kematian ibunya beberapa hari lalu.

"Tuan Muda,"

Yang dipanggil tuan muda tidak menoleh. Masih menatap kolam ikan. "Ada apa?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

"Pelayan pribadi Anda yang baru sudah tiba,"

"Suruh dia ke sini,"

"Baik Tuan Muda,"

Pelayan pribadi, Blaze tidak menginginkannya. Sebenarnya yang memanggil pelayan pribadi untuknya adalah sang ibu. Ia tak tahu kalau ratu akan melakukan hal seperti itu agar ia tetap aman. Yang jelas, ia tidak mau pelayan perempuan. Ia bisa gugup setengah mati nanti.

Cukup lama Blaze menunggu sang pelayan baru. Capek duduk, ia pun berdiri. Berjalan menghampiri kolam ikan dan berhenti. Melihat ikan-ikan berwarna emas yang berenang ke sana kemari dengan tenang. Setidaknya dengan melihat ikan-ikan itu, ia bisa sedikit tenang.

"Tuan Muda Blaze,"

Blaze terdiam. Seperti merasa familier dengan suara yang memanggilnya. Ia pun berbalik dengan cepat. Keterkejutannya tak lagi bisa disembunyikan. Pelayan barunya sudah datang. Laki-laki, sebaya dengannya. Rambut hitam disertai beberapa helai rambut putih, sama seperti rambutnya. Manik akuamarin yang sama indahnya dengan mata sang ratu. Pelayan baru itu tersenyum.

"Kau.." Blaze tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Saya adalah pelayan baru Anda. Salah satu anggota kerajaan yang dihapus beberapa tahun yang lalu. Perkenalkan, nama saya Ice,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aaa.."

Blaze mematung melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Begitu tampan dan bijaksana. Ia bahkan tak bisa meyakinkan diri bahwa yang ia lihat adalah dirinya sendiri. Pakaian raja, rapi, bersih, dan sepertinya dibuat dengan tangan. Ini pasti sulit didapat para rakyatnya atau setidaknya Ice, yang kini menjadi pelayan pribadinya.

Krieet..

Pintu besar nan tinggi itu terbuka, membuat Blaze secara refleks menoleh. Tersenyum begitu menemukan sang pelayan berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Saatnya ke aula, Tuan Muda Blaze," ucap Ice sambil tersenyum tipis.

Senyum Blaze seketika pudar setelah mendengar ucapan saudaranya. Benci jika harus pergi ke aula dan membuang waktu yang seharusnya dihabiskan bersama sang pelayan baru. Ia berjalan menghampiri Ice yang membungkuk begitu Blaze terhenti tepat di depannya. Terlihat wajah Blaze yang masih tidak senang dengan ucapan pelayan tersebut.

"Hei, Ice," panggil Blaze. "Kalau kita cuma berdua, tidak usah bicara formal. Kau itu adikku. Sudah susah-susah kau masuk ke sini, melewati tes menjadi pelayan dan kau mau membuang waktu bersamaku? Apa otakmu bergeser saat aku tidak ada?" kata Blaze panjang lebar.

Terlihat sang adik yang mengerjap, mungkin agak bingung dengan penjelasan sang pangeran. Namun ia segera tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan sambil berkata, "Baiklah, Kak Blaze,"

"Nah, begitu," Blaze menepuk puncak kepala adiknya dengan pelan. Helai rambut putih sang adik ia mainkan dengan jari. Hingga mungkin tak sadar dengan salah seorang pelayan yang datang.

"Tuan Muda Blaze,"

"Uwaa! Kau mengagetkanku!"

Blaze langsung salah tingkah karena ketahuan mengelus puncak kepala salah satu pelayan di sana. Ice hanya tersenyum lembut pada pelayan yang baru saja datang. "Tuan Muda akan segera datang. Sebaiknya kau layani saja para tamunya," ujarnya lembut. Pelayan itu mengangguk dan membungkuk. Melangkah pergi meninggalkan kakak beradik tersebut.

"Ayo, kak, kita harus segera ke aula. Aku ingin lihat bagaimana wajah kakak saat dinobatkan nanti," kata Ice.

"Tentu saja wajahku akan semakin tampan begitu pelantikanku selesai," ucap Blaze dengan sombongnya.

Keduanya pun pergi ke aula. Melihat beberapa tamu dari berbagai kerajaan sedang asyik mengobrol satu sama lain. Begitu acara penobatan dimulai, Ice berdiri di pinggir karpet merah. Menunggu sang kakak berjalan menyusuri karpet yang dulunya jadi tempat kejar-kejaran mereka. Memberi hormat, diam-diam melirik iris oranye kakaknya yang sangat indah.

Akhirnya, Blaze berdiri di singgasana. Mengucapkan sumpah dan menerima mahkota. Tapi, sebelum mahkota emas berhiaskan berlian oranye itu menyentuh puncak kepalanya, Blaze menghentikan tetua kerajaan.

"Tunggu! Berhenti dulu!"

Semua tamu undangan beserta para pengawal terdiam. Tetua kerajaan tampak bingung dan menghentikan meletakkan mahkota di atas kepala sang calon raja. Belum resmi menjadi raja jika mahkota itu belum digunakan. Blaze memandang adiknya yang juga terlihat heran dengan tingkahnya.

"Aku ingin pelayan Ice yang meletakkan mahkota di kepalaku. Bisakah?" tanya Blaze, membuat semua yang berada di aula terkejut.

"T-tentu saja bisa, Tuan," sang tetua agak gugup karena kaget dengan keputusan Blaze. Ia memanggil Ice untuk mendekat dan memberikan mahkota tersebut. Ice agak canggung karena ditatap ribuan mata.

Tangannya yang berkeringat dingin mulai memakaikan mahkota tersebut pada Blaze. Selesai, Blaze sudah resmi menjadi raja. Begitu mahkota selesai dipakaikan, semua orang bertepuk tangan, menyambut sang raja baru kerajaan.

Pesta pun dimulai. Semua orang menikmatinya dengan sukacita. Blaze tak ikut menari-nari di aula dan memilih duduk di singgasananya. Melarang Ice pergi bergabung dengan para pelayan dan tetap di sisinya. Tentu saja hal itu menuai tatapan iri para pelayan perempuan.

Hingga dua orang tamu datang menghampiri sang raja yang sibuk memberi aturan pada adiknya. Perdana menteri kerajaan merah dan putranya, tersenyum begitu bertemu pandang dengan Raja Blaze.

"Wah.. Kak Halilin datang ternyata!" seru Blaze senang begitu melihat Halilintar, putra perdana menteri yang tersenyum paksa padanya.

"Berhenti memanggilku Halilin," Halilintar nyaris mengeluarkan pedangnya begitu mendengar seruan Blaze. Sangat benci dipanggil Halilin.

Merasa acara tatap-tatapan putra perdana menteri dan sang raja tak kan selesai, Ice pun memberi hormat pada perdana menteri. "Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk datang ke Kerajaan Koko," ucapnya.

"Ini sudah menjadi kehormatan saya untuk datang ke sini," ucap sang perdana menteri sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kalian sudah mencicipi makanannya? Enak-enak loh.. semua makanan di sini dibuat dari hasil tani dan kebun terbaik di kerajaan ini," ujar Blaze seraya menyengir.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, Yang Mulia Raja Blaze," ucap sang perdana menteri sambil membungkuk. Melenggang pergi bersama putranya yang tampaknya masih kesal.

"Oke, Ice, aku ingin ke kamar kecil. Kau boleh menikmati beberapa makanan sebentar," kata Blaze kemudian pergi meninggalkan Ice yang masih berdiri di samping kursi singgasana. Ice menghela nafas kemudian berjalan menuju meja panjang yang diisi dengan berbagai macam makanan.

 _Tunggu._

Ini bukan berbagai macam, tapi puluhan macam jenis makanan di atas meja. Ice mengedarkan pandangannya, menemukan tiga meja lagi yang menampung lebih banyak makanan. Ice terdiam, tak mampu berucap melihat semua makanan tersebut.

"Belum apa-apa, Yang Mulia Raja Blaze sudah mulai menghancurkan kerajaan,"

Ice tersentak, menemukan sang perdana menteri yang tersenyum miris seraya menatap meja berisi makanan. "Saya rasa, jika Anda masih menjadi anggota kerajaan, mungkin saja Anda yang akan diterima menjadi raja dibanding saudara Anda, Tuan Muda Ice,"

Sekali lagi, Ice terkejut. Ternyata sang perdana menteri tahu identitasnya. Dengan begini Ice harus lebih berhati-hati. Tapi ia tetap bersikap biasa di depan sang perdana menteri. Agak kesal dengan perkataan pria tersebut.

"Sepertinya Anda tak mengenal baik saudara saya. Dia pasti bisa memimpin kerajaan dengan baik," ujar Ice.

"Saya harap begitu," ucap pria itu. Pergi meninggalkan Ice begitu saja.

Ice masih terdiam di sana. Mencerna kata-kata sang perdana menteri.

 _Apa maksudnya dengan 'saya harap begitu'? Di pikir dia siapa?_

Ice menghela nafas. Tidak ada gunanya memikirkan perkataan ayah dari Halilintar. Ia pun berbalik, hendak pergi dari aula. Sekali lagi ia mematung, terkejut dengan tatapan tajam Blaze padanya. Ia tahu kalau tatapan itu tidak ditujukan padanya, melainkan pada perdana menteri yang sedang mengobrol dengan tamu lainnya.

Sang raja menghampiri Ice, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sisi seragamnya. Pisau. Ia memegang pundak adiknya seraya mengacungkan mata pisau ke atas namun berada tepat di depan mata Ice. Beruntung beberapa tamu sedang tak melihat aksi sang raja.

"Bunuh, bunuh si tua bangka itu," ucap Blaze dengan suara tertahan. Berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara keras. Tatapan ingin membunuh terlihat jelas di iris oranyenya. Ice tertegun, tak mampu berucap.

Namun pada akhirnya, ia menerima pisau cokelat itu.

"Akan kulaksanakan, Yang Mulia,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nampan berisi teh dibawa dengan hati-hati. Kaki berbalut sepatu hitam khusus pelayan terlihat mengilap. Berjalan menghampiri seorang raja yang duduk di balkon kamar.

"Ini tehmu, Kak Blaze,"

"Ah, terima kasih Ice!"

Blaze menghirup aroma teh kesukaannya dan meminumnya sedikit. Meletakkan kembali cangkir teh di atas meja kecil di depannya. "Ice, ada yang ingin kutanyakan," ucapnya, masih menatap cangkir tehnya.

"Bagaimana perdana menteri kerajaan merah?"

Terkejut untuk ke sekian kalinya. Ice berusaha menenangkan kegugupannya. Sebenarnya sedang berusaha melupakan kejadian malam itu agar ia bisa kembali melayani Blaze dengan baik. Tapi sang raja malah menanyakannya lagi.

"Dia.. sudah dimakamkan,"

Senyum Blaze mengembang. Tidak, Blaze bukan tersenyum melainkan menyeringai senang. Merasa kemenangan berada di pihaknya. Kembali menikmati tehnya dengan hati lega serta bahagia. Menikmati embusan angin sore di balkon kamarnya.

Sementara Ice, tertunduk. Merasa agak menyesal sudah membunuh sang perdana menteri. Namun dalam hati ia merasa lega, karena perbuatannya dapat mengundang ketenangan Blaze. Apa pun itu, jika itu bisa membuat saudaranya tersenyum, akan ia lakukan. Bahkan membunuh sekalipun.

"Ah, Ice, aku ingin menanyakan hal lain. Kau tahu Yaya dari kerajaan merah muda?" tanya Blaze lagi, kini menoleh untuk melihat adiknya. "Em.. duduklah dulu," ucapnya sambil menunjuk kursi di depannya.

Awalnya Ice menolak namun segera duduk setelah diberi tatapan mengerikan oleh saudaranya. Ia pun kembali ke topik pembicaraan. "Iya, aku tahu. Putri Yaya, putri Kerajaan Merah Muda yang terkenal galak. Tapi banyak yang bilang kalau dia sangat cantik dan keibuan,"

"Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padanya,"

"Apa?" Ice mengernyit, jelas terkejut dengan pernyataan saudara kembarnya.

"Aku jatuh cinta padanya, Ice. Aku akan mencari cara agar dia jatuh hati padaku. Apa pun itu!" seru Blaze sambil membayangkan wajah Yaya di langit.

Ice masih terdiam. Bukannya ia iri atau apa, tapi jika kakaknya sudah jatuh cinta maka neraka yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai. Semua akan dilakukan sang raja agar mendapatkan gadis yang dicintainya, bahkan mungkin, sudahlah, Ice tak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Oh iya, besok bisa kau belikan aku oleh-oleh dari Kerajaan Biru? Katanya di sana ada makanan baru yang sangat enak. Aku ingin mencobanya," kata Blaze dengan mata berbinar.

"Tentu saja bisa. Aku akan ke Kerajaan Biru besok dan membawakan makanan terbaik dari sana,"

"Terima kasih Ice. Kau memang adikku yang terbaik!"

Sang raja berdiri, memeluk adiknya yang hanya tersenyum tipis. Sebenarnya senyum muram, jelas masih memikirkan kejadian malam itu di mana ia merengut nyawa seseorang untuk pertama kalinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Ice benar-benar berkunjung ke Kerajaan Biru. Di sana ia sempat dikira penduduk asli Kerajaan Biru karena warna matanya yang mendekati biru safir. Semua penduduk Kerajaan Biru memiliki iris mata berwarna biru safir yang memang sulit ditemukan di kerajaan lainnya. Tapi untuk Ice, warna matanya ia dapatkan dari ibunya yang merupakan penduduk asli Kerajaan Biru. Jadi ia biasa saja saat ada menyapanya.

Ia berjalan menyusuri beberapa toko untuk mencari makanan yang katanya sangat lezat tersebut. Cukup banyak toko yang dikunjunginya, namun salah. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai pada toko yang sangat penuh dengan antrean para penduduk. Ice ikut mengantre, walau sepertinya ia akan berdiri sangat lama di sana.

Tiba-tiba angin berembus kencang, membuat topi biru kesukaan Ice terbang begitu saja. Sang pemilik topi panik dan mengejar topinya yang terbawa arah angin. Topi biru berlambang air itu nyaris mendarat di kolam air mancur yang berada di tengah-tengah kerajaan. Ice bahkan nyaris berteriak saat melihat kehidupan topinya yang di ujung tanduk.

Beruntung ada seorang penyelamat yang menangkap topi biru itu sebelum benar-benar menyentuh air. Ice menghela nafas lega saat mendapati topinya selamat dari kematian. Ia pun melirik seorang pemuda yang masih melihat-lihat topinya.

"Terima kasih, tuan. Anda telah menyelamatkan topi saya," kata Ice mengucapkan terima kasih sambil membungkuk.

"Oh, ini topimu? Hampir mirip dengan topiku, hanya saja warnanya berbeda. Ini, aku kembalikan," sang penyelamat topi memberikan kembali topi Ice. Tentu saja Ice langsung menerimanya dan memakainya kembali sambil tersenyum lega.

"Oh iya, siapa nama Anda tuan?" tanya Ice penasaran.

Pemuda beriris biru safir itu tertawa. "Ahahaha.. tidak perlu terlalu formal begitu. Namaku Taufan, penduduk asli Kerajaan Biru. Jadi, kau pasti sedang berkunjung ke sini kan?"

"Eh? Aku pikir kau akan mengira aku sebagai penduduk asli seperti yang lainnya," ujar Ice agak terkejut karena Taufan bisa mengenalnya sebagai pengunjung.

"Tentu saja aku berbeda. Aku bisa melihat perbedaan kecil di warna matamu itu. Jadi tentu kau bukan penduduk asli kerajaan ini. Atau kau anak dari pencampuran?"

Ice merasa, entah apa saat mendengar kata 'pencampuran' yang diucapkan Taufan dengan polosnya. Walau ia tahu sepertinya pemuda di depannya ini suka menggoda.

"Ah, benar juga! Aku harus membeli makanan. Em.. terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkan topiku, Taufan. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, harus segera mengantre," kata Ice sambil membungkuk. Taufan membalas membungkuk sambil tersenyum. Ice pun kembali mengantre di toko tadi.

Selama antrean panjang, Ice nyaris tertidur saking bosannya. Pada akhirnya ia pun bisa membeli makanan yang diinginkan kakaknya. Agak terkejut saat melihat seorang pangeran tengah mengobrol dengan pengunjung toko. Dilihat dari warna iris mata, Ice bisa menyimpulkan bahwa ia adalah pangeran Gempa dari Kerajaan Emas.

Ia tersentak saat bertemu pandang dengan sang pangeran. Buru-buru membungkuk memberi hormat. Gempa tersenyum melihatnya.

"Tidak perlu membungkuk, anggap saja aku kakakmu" kata Gempa sambil tersenyum hangat.

"B-baik, tuan," tak pernah Ice menyangka, rumor yang beredar tentang kebaikan dan kerendahan hati sang pangeran ternyata benar. Pangeran Gempa sangat baik dan menganggap dirinya sama dengan para penduduk. Tidak lupa dengan wajah bijaksana dan sifat kepemimpinannya. Ice menebak, jika Gempa menjadi raja, penduduk kerajaannya pasti makmur dan bahagia selamanya.

"Sedang membeli kue?" tanya Gempa.

"Ah, iya. Saya sedang membeli kue yang katanya sangat enak ini. Kak Gempa juga?" tanya Ice balik, agak merasa canggung saat memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'kak'.

"Ya begitulah. Ngomong-ngomong aku minta maaf karena tidak datang di hari penobatan saudaramu, aku sangat sibuk saat itu,"

Ice terkejut, Gempa tahu kalau ia adalah saudara dari raja Kerajaan Koko. Ia pun jadi salah tingkah karena identitasnya yang diketahui.

"Ahaha, tenang, hanya aku dan mungkin beberapa anggota kerajaan yang tahu tentang jati dirimu," ucap Gempa sambil tersenyum. Murah senyum sekali.

"I-iya. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, Kak Blaze pasti menunggu," Ice yang merasa canggung tanpa sadar memanggil sang raja dengan sebutan 'kak'. Gempa hanya tersenyum dan memberi jalan bagi Ice untuk keluar dari toko. Saat itu Ice benar-benar tidak percaya dengan rumor yang benar adanya tersebut.

' _Pangeran Gempa, Anda kelewat baik untuk kerajaan Anda sendiri,'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Begitu sampai di Kerajaan Koko, Ice langsung memasuki kamar saudaranya. Terkejut melihat kondisi kamar yang gelap karena semua sumber cahaya ditutup rapat. Ice berjalan menuju ranjang besar di mana ia melihat sang kakak sedang duduk di sana.

"Ice..."

"Kak Blaze, kakak kenapa? Kenapa kakak menangis?" Ice buru-buru naik ke ranjang, memeluk kakaknya yang menangis. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Blaze menangis tiba-tiba seperti ini. Apa ia pergi terlalu lama? Tapi jarak Kerajaan Koko dan Kerajaan Biru hanya ditempuh dalam waktu tiga jam. Berarti ia hanya menghilang selama ena. jam, ditambah satu jam mengantre dan mengobrol dengan Pangeran Gempa.

"..Yaya.. dia.. hiks.."

"Yaya kenapa kak?"

"Dia sudah bertunangan,"

Ice tertegun. Mendengar pernyataan kakaknya ia ikut merasa sedih. Mengingat sang kakak yang sangat mencintai putri dari Kerajaan Merah Muda itu. Dan sekarang saudaranya sakit hati dengan cinta pertamanya.

"Ice,"

"Iya kak?" Ice dengan sabar menunggu saudaranya terisak sebentar. Tertegun sekali lagi saat melihat kilatan benci yang ditujukan padanya. Ia bisa tahu bahwa tatapan benci itu bukan untuknya. Hatinya merasakan firasat buruk.

"Bunuh tunangan Yaya. Taufan, bunuh Taufan,"

"T-tapi kak, Taufan itu,"

"Dia penduduk Kerajaan Biru. Rakyat rendahan yang tak tahu diri, kau bisa menemukannya dengan mudah. Bunuh dia malam ini, Ice,"

Tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ice hanya terdiam seraya mendengar kembali kakaknya terisak. Agak terkejut dengan kata 'rakyat rendahan'. Blaze tidak sadar bahwa dua kata itu sedikit menyinggung adiknya sendiri. Ia lupa kalau saudaranya sudah tergolong rakyat rendahan sejak perceraian orang tua mereka.

Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan. Apa yang ia lakukan saat malam itu saja sudah membuatnya tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, jika ditambah lagi, ia takut dirinya akan depresi berat. Tapi, untuk saat ini, ia tidak mau melihat kakaknya menangis lagi.

"Akan kulaksanakan, tuan,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu, Ice diizinkan keluar istana. Entah apa yang terjadi, Blaze merengek ingin ikut bersamanya. Walau sudah dilarang beberapa pengawal, akhirnya ia diizinkan pergi bersama Ice. Pergi bersama ke Kerajaan Biru.

Begitu tiba di tempat tujuan, Blaze berhenti, membiarkan sang adik pergi sendiri mencari korban. Ice agak gemetar saat menuruni bukit. Masih tak percaya bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan membunuh orang. Dengan pisau berwarna cokelat di tangan, ia berlari mencari si penyelamat topi.

Ice mulai agak sedih begitu mengingat senyum Taufan yang hangat. Tawa cerianya walau itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik. Tetap saja, pemuda baik seperti dia tak seharusnya mati dibunuh. Tapi Ice tak punya pilihan, ia harus melaksanakan perintah sang raja sekaligus kakaknya.

Cukup lama ia berkeliling, mengintip melewati jendela rumah-rumah namun tak kunjung menemukan sosok biru tersebut. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai di kolam air mancur, menemukan sosok biru itu sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar kolam. Ice pun menghampirinya.

"Hei, Taufan," sapa Ice, agak gugup karena pisau yang disembunyikan di belakang punggungnya.

"Ice! Senang bertemu denganmu lagi!" kata Taufan sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang mungkin tak kan bisa dilihat oleh Ice beberapa menit kemudian. Pemuda beriris safir itu mengerjap, menemukan ada yang ganjil dari wajah Ice, "Ice, kau baik-baik saja? Kau tampak pucat," ujar Taufan dengan wajah khawatir.

Ice menunduk, menggenggam erat pisau cokelatnya. "Taufan.." panggilnya lirih. Tak bisa bertatap muka dengan Taufan saat ini. Taufan hanya menanggapinya dengan gumaman khawatir. Dengan cepat pisau yang dibawa Ice ditusukkan tepat ke dada Taufan, membuat pemuda itu membelalak dan merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat.

"M-maaf.. aku.." Ice menangis, memeluk Taufan yang terbatuk darah. Ia membunuh, membunuh orang yang sangat baik seperti Taufan. Ia menatap iris safir yang masih bisa bersinar di saat-saat terakhirnya.

"Te-terima k-kasih, Ice.."

Iris safir itu akhirnya tertutup oleh kelopak mata. Menghilang sepenuhnya, tak bisa lagi menunjukkan sinarnya. Ice serasa ditusuk ribuan pedang, ia menangis dalam diam. Menahan gejolak hatinya yang menjerit tak karuan. Sangat sakit, membunuh orang seperti Taufan. Tak kan bisa lagi melihat senyuman pemuda ceria yang kini mati di pelukannya.

Ice terdiam, saat mendengar suara gesekan semak di belakangnya. Secara refleks ia berbalik, melihat siapa yang sejak tadi mengawasinya. Tak ada siapa pun. Hingga ia melihat seseorang berlari menjauh dari tempatnya. Ice membelalak.

Aksinya ketahuan.

Buru-buru Ice berlari, menuju bukit tempat kakaknya berada. Membiarkan rompinya yang basah akan darah. Dengan nafas memburu, ia sampai di depan kakaknya. Jelas Blaze menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Blaze heran.

"Ada.. ada yang melihatku.."

Blaze membelalak. Sejak awal ia sudah menduga bahwa aksi Ice akan diketahui. Ia pun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik baju tidurnya. Batang korek api. Ia melirik genangan air yang membentuk jalan di depannya. Bukan, itu bukan air. Ice bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan kakaknya sekarang.

"Tunggu! Kakak tidak berniat untuk membakar seluruh kerajaan kan?!" tanya Ice dengan panik. Melihat batang korek api yang mulai terbakar.

"Ini untuk membunuh orang yang berani melihatmu saat itu. Setidaknya jejakmu akan hilang jika tempat ini hangus," Blaze tertawa keras, terlihat senang dengan ucapannya barusan. Secara tidak langsung, Blaze baru saja mengatakan akan membunuh ribuan penduduk kerajaan. Ice tak bisa tinggal diam. Ia ingin menghentikan kakaknya, tapi tidak bisa.

Karena batang korek api itu sudah menyentuh genangan tadi.

Api membesar, menjalar mengikuti genangan dan masuk ke sekitar rumah penduduk. Ice tak pernah menyangka bahwa saudaranya sudah menyiapkan semua ini dengan matang. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana beberapa rumah mulai terbakar, habis dilahap si jago merah. Ice tak bisa berbuat apa pun, hanya diam mendengar tawa kakaknya yang membahana.

' _Ini.. sangat mengerikan..'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti biasanya, Blaze duduk di balkon kamar sambil menikmati tehnya. Memandang ke luar, melihat bagaimana beberapa penduduknya menderita. Ice hanya tersenyum miris saat melihat Blaze tersenyum manis. Memang, ini sangat keterlaluan. Tapi jika ini semua untuk senyum Blaze, tak ada kata tidak dalam kamusnya.

"Kue hari ini _Brioche_ ya.." ucap Blaze sambil menatap kue yang dibawa Ice. Ia mengusap piring kue tersebut sambil tersenyum. Entah senyum apa tapi, Ice bisa mengartikan bahwa kakaknya sangat bahagia sekarang.

Blaze kembali memandang ke luar balkon. Sejauh ini, ia tak melihat apa pun selain para penduduk yang duduk di depan rumah mereka dengan tubuh kurus belum makan. Ia hanya tersenyum, menandakan ia senang melihat pemandangan yang sangat menyedihkan tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis itu berlari setelah turun dari kuda. Menelusuri rumah-rumah hangus para penduduk. Mencari sosok ceria yang dikenalnya sebagai tunangannya. Ia berbalik sejenak memberi tatapan serius pada para prajurit.

"Cepat cari Taufan! Cari ke semua tempat! Temukan dia!" titahnya yang langsung diberi anggukan oleh para prajurit. Gadis itu kembali berlari, diikuti dua orang prajurit di belakangnya. Berlari ke seluruh penjuru tempat, namun tak menemukan apa yang diinginkannya. Hingga salah satu prajurit datang menghampirinya.

"Yang Mulia Putri Yaya, saya menemukan Tuan Taufan,"

"Di mana dia?"

"Mohon ikuti saya,"

Gadis bernama Yaya itu pun berlari mengikuti prajurit tersebut. Melewati beberapa rumah yang roboh karena terbakar. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai di tengah-tengah kerajaan. Pemandangan di sana sangat mengerikan.

"T-Taufan.."

Yaya buru-buru menghampiri pemuda yang berstatus sebagai tunangannya itu. Melihat mata tertutup yang menyembunyi iris safir kesayangannya. Air mata tak sanggup lagi ia bendung. Sang putri menangis keras, tak bisa menerima kenyataan pahit ini. Tangannya menelusuri dada Taufan. Darah membasahi telapak tangan hingga lengannya. Namun ia bisa melihat sesuatu yang bercahaya di sana.

Sebuah pisau.

Pisau itu masih tertancap di dada Taufan. Ia pun mencabutnya, menatap pisau itu sejenak. Dihapusnya darah yang mengotori pisau tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya begitu melihat warna serta ukiran di mata pisau itu. Cokelat serta ukiran rumit yang melambangkan kedamaian khas kerajaan yang ia kenal baik.

Gadis itu berdiri, menoleh menatap para prajurit. Tangannya terangkat, memperlihatkan pisau cokelat tersebut. Membuat para prajurit terkejut bukan main begitu melihat pisau di tangan sang putri.

"Panggil Halilintar. Aku ingin membuat janji dengannya,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang harinya, Blaze memutuskan untuk bermain bersama adiknya. Tentu saja hanya berdua, karena tidak ingin orang-orang di istana mengetahui identitas adiknya. Ia meminta beberapa pengawal untuk menjaga pintu kamarnya. Melarang siapa pun masuk kecuali dirinya dan Ice.

"T-tapi, kak-"

"Sudahlah, ayo duduk,"

Ice menghela nafas berat, duduk di meja balkon. Membiarkan kakaknya berdiri tegak di sampingnya. Canggung, tentu saja, ia dipaksa untuk bersikap selayaknya seorang raja sementara Blaze seorang pelayan.

"Em.. kak-"

"Cepat ucapkan perintahmu, Ice! Harus tegas!"

Sekali lagi Ice menghela nafas. Seperti yang pernah ia pelajari saat kecil dulu, ia duduk tegak. Menunjukkan wajah berwibawa yang sangat sulit ia lakukan sekarang. Akhirnya ia hanya menunjukkan wajah angkuh selayaknya seorang raja jahat. Sepertinya.

"Pelayan, bawakan aku _Brioche,_ jangan lama-lama atau kau kupecat,"

Blaze terkesima dengan ucapan pedas adiknya. Sangat bisa menyakiti hati para pelayan di istana ini. Ia pun segera meletakkan piring berisi _Brioche_ dengan pelan. Seperti yang baru saja diajarkan adiknya, ia membungkuk dan kembali berdiri tegak. Selayaknya seorang pelayan yang setia terhadap majikannya.

"Aku lupa selanjutnya," ujar Ice sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Ice nggak asyik!" Blaze melipat tangannya dan memalingkan wajah, tak lupa dengan pipi yang ia kembungkan. Ice tertawa kecil melihat kekesalan saudaranya. Ia hendak menenangkan kakaknya namun suara pintu yang dibuka paksa membuatnya tersentak.

"Hei! Kalau mau masuk ketuk dulu! Dan lagi, aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu!" kata Blaze dengan wajah marah. Memarahi seorang pengawal yang masuk tanpa izin.

"Maafkan saya baginda. Tapi saya ada berita penting,"

"Cepat katakan!"

"Kerajaan Merah, Kerajaan Biru, dan Kerajaan Merah Muda datang menyerang,"

Blaze terlihat terkejut. Ia buru-buru melihat keluar. Benar, beberapa pasukan ketiga kerajaan itu sedang menuju ke istana. Ia kembali memandang pengawal di depannya dengan wajah murka. Sangat marah serta panik.

"Dan lagi, penduduk kerajaan kita juga ikut membantu mereka,"

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa?!" Blaze benar-benar panik. Diacaknya rambut hitamnya dengan frustrasi. Masih menatap ke luar balkon yang menunjukkan pemandangan para penduduk kerajaannya sendiri. "Pengawal, halang mereka semua! Tunjukkan semua pertahanan kerajaan!" titah Blaze.

"Baik, baginda,"

Pengawal itu pun pergi, meninggalkan dua bersaudara yang masih terdiam di tempat. Blaze kembali mengacak rambut. Tak menyangka bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan ditangkap. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya bahwa semua pembunuhan yang ia inginkan itu akan diketahui oleh tiga kerajaan sekaligus. Dan, bagaimana cara mereka bisa tahu bahwa ia yang menginginkan pembunuhan itu?

Ice yang sejak tadi terdiam terlihat cukup panik. Menatap kakaknya yang kini diam sambil menatap ke luar. Benar-benar, kakaknya terlihat sangat panik dalam keadaan diam seperti itu. Ia memandang tangannya sendiri, menyadari sesuatu yang membutanya terkejut. Ia merogoh saku celananya, tak menemukan benda yang sudah menjadi dalang dari semua kejadian pembunuhan itu.

Pisaunya hilang.

Pisau yang hanya dibuat oleh Kerajaan Koko tidak ada di tangannya. Ia pun menyadari bahwa pisau itu masih tertancap di dada Taufan saat membunuh. Sekarang giliran ia yang frustrasi. Menyesal begitu tahu penyebab ketiga kerajaan datang menyerang. Namun ia tak panik. Ia tidak boleh panik dan menerima semua ini begitu saja.

Irisnya memandang sang kakak yang masih terdiam. Sepertinya mulai pasrah dengan kenyataan bahwa Kerajaan Koko bukan lagi miliknya. Ice tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya, tapi saat melirik meja yang menampung sepiring _Brioche,_ ia mulai berpikir.

"Kak Blaze," panggil Ice, membuat Blaze sedikit menoleh padanya. Ice agak gugup namun pada akhirnya berjalan mendekati saudaranya. Menatap serius iris oranye yang memantulkan cerminan dirinya. "Pakai bajuku,"

"A-apa?"

"Pakai bajuku kak. Kita, akan bertukar peran. Jadikan aku raja dan aku akan menjadikan kakak pelayan," kata Ice dengan serius.

"Apa maksudmu?! Kau tidak bisa-"

"Aku bisa," potong Ice. Ia melirik tangannya. "Akulah yang melakukan semua itu. Sekarang, aku harus menanggung semuanya," ucapnya dengan senyuman.

Ice melepas rompinya, melepaskan jubah Blaze dan menukarnya. Blaze menatap rompi di tangannya. Tak percaya dengan rencana adiknya sendiri. "Ice, kau tahu, aku akan dihukum mati," ucapnya denagn mata berkaca-kaca. "Jika kau ketahuan, maka-"

"Tenanglah. Kita kembar, tak kan ada yang tahu. Dan soal mataku, aku bisa menyembunyikannya," kata Ice yang masih tersenyum. Hangat, senyuman hangat yang bisa membuat Blaze luluh. Mereka pun berpelukan, merasakan kehangatan masing-masing sebelum pasukan kerajaan datang. Ice melepas pelukannya, menatap saudaranya yang menangis dalam diam.

"Pakailah rompiku dan pergi. Selamatkan dirimu, kak," ucapnya lembut. Ia bisa melihat kakaknya yang mulai mengenakan rompi itu, masih menangis dalam diam. Selesai mengenakan rompi, iris oranye kembali menatap manik akuamarin yang memandangnya sendu.

"Berjanjilah. Kita akan bertemu lagi," ucapnya sambil menahan tangis.

Ice tersenyum. Mengangguk pelan. "Aku berjanji. Jika kita terlahir kembali, aku ingin kita terlahir sebagai kembar lagi. Kalau bisa kembar banyak!" kata Ice sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas. Mengundang tawa hambar Blaze.

Blaze pun berjalan ke arah pintu. Enggan pergi namun tetap membuka pintu. Melirik adiknya yang berpakaian raja, tak lupa mahkota emas di kepalanya. Sang adik tersenyum lembut padanya, sebelum Blaze benar-benar menghilang dari balik pintu. Meninggalkan kamar luas yang ditinggali Ice seorang diri.

Di sinilah ia, Ice, berdiri di balkon. Melirik para penduduk yang meneriaki nama kakaknya. Melempar kutukan-kutukan buruk pada nama kakaknya. Mereka semua mengira Ice adalah orang yang dibenci mereka. Ice mengangkat kepalanya, memandang langit biru yang tampak cerah. Perlahan sudut bibirnya terangkat, membentuk senyuman manis. Ditutupnya perlahan kedua matanya, membiarkan kegelapan menguasai penglihatannya.

Ia masih berdiri di sana. Pintu dibuka paksa. Suara langkah kaki terdengar semakin dekat ke arah balkon. Ice bisa menebak sebanyak apa mereka.

"Kau tak bisa kabur lagi, Blaze!"

Suara yang dikuasai dendam. Ice kenal siapa yang bicara ini, Halilintar, putra perdana menteri yang meninggal seminggu lalu. Mengira dirinya adalah Blaze, Ice hanya menyeringai senang. Masih dengan mata tertutup, ia membalikkan tubuh. Menghadap Halilintar yang menatapnya penuh dendam.

"Kau sungguh tidak sopan," ucap Ice, menirukan suara cempreng kakaknya dengan sangat baik.

"Sebaiknya Anda diam saja. Karena tiga hari lagi adalah hari eksekusi," ujar Halilintar.

"Kak Halilin jahat!" masih menutup mata, Ice berkata dengan suara cemprengnya.

Halilintar marah dan menyuruh beberapa prajurit untuk mengikat tangan Ice. Mendorong paksa punggung Ice untuk berjalan keluar kamar. Ice hanya diam, mengikuti permainan Halilintar yang memaksanya ke ruang bawah tanah. Ia tahu, ia akan dikurung sampai hari eksekusi nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selama masa-masa ditahan, Ice tidak diberi makan. Ia juga tak memohon ampun saat disiksa setiap jam. Membiarkan tubuhnya penuh luka di sana sini. Setia saat Ice hanya duduk diam di balik pintu besi. Tak pernah membuka matanya saat bertemu seorang algojo yang siap menyiksanya.

Pintu besi terbuka, tak membuat Ice mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk. Poni panjangnya turun menutupi matanya yang terbuka sedikit. Langkah kaki terdengar mendekat ke arahnya. Ice tahu siapa ini, langkah kaki seorang gadis.

"Blaze, kau sudah siap?" tanya Yaya, gadis itu, dengan wajah angkuh.

"Bukankah kau seharusnya ikut bersamaku? Kita saling mencintai kan?" Ice menjawab dengan suara cempreng.

"Berani sekali kau. Seharusnya kau tahu kalau aku sudah bertunangan dengan Taufan, tapi kau membunuhnya saat itu,"

"Berarti sekarang kita bisa bersatu," kata Ice, masih menunduk.

"Tidak. Tidak akan pernah. Besok adalah hari pernikahanku dengan Pangeran Gempa,"

Ice terdiam. Agak terkejut dengan nama 'Gempa' yang diucapkan gadis itu. Ia tak marah jika Yaya akan menikahi Gempa. Ia malah senang, karena Gempa itu sangat baik dan pasti bisa membahagiakan Yaya. Setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan.

"Kenapa diam? Kau iri karena Gempa yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupku?" tanya Yaya.

Kini Ice mengangkat wajahnya, menyipitkan mata. "Aku sangat iri dengannya!" serunya dengan suara cempreng agak kekanakan. Walau sebenarnya suaranya terdengar serak karena belum makan sama sekali.

"Hmph! Pengawal, bawa dia ke luar! Sebentar lagi eksekusi akan dilaksanakan," titah Yaya. Ia berjalan keluar melewati dua pengawal yang mulai mengikat tangan Ice. Memaksa pemuda itu keluar, mengikuti langkah Yaya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sebentar lagi raja sialan itu akan dieksekusi,"

"Kita harus menontonnya! Menonton kematian Raja Blaze!"

"Kau benar, kita harus menyaksikan kematiannya itu!"

Seorang pemuda berubah hitam duduk di kursi. Terdiam mendengar beberapa orang menyebut namanya. Wajahnya ia tutupi dengan jubah bertudungnya. Menunduk, menatap ke bawah. Hatinya serasa menjerit ingin pergi ke tempat eksekusi itu. Ingin menyelamatkan hidup adiknya yang berada di ujung tanduk.

Namun ia hanya bisa berjalan. Berjalan menuju tempat eksekusi dengan wajah yang tak tersenyum. Iris oranye yang menatap kosong ke depan, namun masih bisa melihat cahaya. Blaze pada akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan. Menatap para penduduk yang meneriaki namanya. Ia menerobos kerumunan penduduk, berdiri di barisan paling depan. Mendongak, melihat alat pemenggal kepala yang diletakkan di atas sana.

' _Ice, sudah waktunya.. bagaimana denganmu?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ice benar-benar tidak kuat berjalan, namun memaksakan diri untuk tetap mengikuti arah bermain. Ia dibawa keluar oleh dua pengawal itu. Suara riuh para penduduk tak membuatnya terkejut. Malah ia sudah membayangkan suara ini sebelum hari eksekusi. Tanpa melihat pun Ice sudah tahu, di depannya ada alat pemenggal kepala. Tentu saja, ia bisa tahu kalau Halilintar yang berperan sebagai algojo saat ini.

Yaya berdiri di sebelah alat pemenggal kepala itu. Memandang Ice dengan wajah angkuh. Sementara Halilintar berdiri di belakang Ice. Secara singkat, Ice dikelilingi para pengawal serta dua orang berstatus tinggi.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir?" tanya Halilintar yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Ice terdiam. Ia mengarahkan wajahnya ke Yaya yang menatanya angkuh. Yaya agak merasa ganjil saat ditatap dengan mata tertutup seperti itu. Ia bisa melihat Ice tersenyum kecil. Perlahan kedua mata tertutup itu menampakkan sepasang manik akuamarin yang bersinar cerah pada Yaya.

"Saya, Raja Blaze, menyukai Anda, Putri Yaya," ucap Ice sambil membungkuk.

Yaya terkejut. Bukan karena pernyataan pemuda di depannya, tapi karena warna iris mata yang dilihatnya tadi. Secara terang-terangan, Ice menunjukkan bahwa ia bukanlah sang raja, melainkan saudara sang raja yang menggantikan posisi raja. Yaya tak bisa berkata-kata. Ia benar-benar diam. Sangat ingin berteriak mengatakan bahwa yang akan dieksekusi bukanlah sang raja, namun mendadak lidahnya kelu.

Punggung Ice didorong kasar oleh Halilintar. Pemilik iris biru muda itu memandang para penduduk dengan mata menyipit, menyembunyikan warna matanya. Perlahan kepala dan kedua pergelangan tangannya dijepit papan. Yaya yang sudah mengetahui jati diri Ice sama sekali tak berbicara. Ia masih membeku begitu melihat Halilintar yang siap memotong tali.

Ice perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Ingin menikmati pemandangan para penduduk yang meneriaki nama kakaknya. Di sana, ia menemukan sosok pemuda yang mengenakan jubah hitam. Memaksakan tersenyum semanis mungkin padanya. Dengan iris oranye yang menyorotkan kesedihan.

Bibir Ice terbuka, mengatakan sesuatu sebelum tali benar-benar terpotong. Dengan suara aslinya yang tidak meniru suara sang kakak. Ia tersenyum lembut. "Ah, saatnya minum teh,"

 _ **Srat!**_

Semua bersorak gembira. Melihat darah yang membasahi alat mengerikan itu. Senang karena akhirnya bisa melihat kematian sang raja yang tidak mereka tahu adalah saudara sang raja.

Blaze di sana. Masih tersenyum manis. Perlahan kedua sudut bibirnya turun, semakin turun seiring air mata membasahi pipinya. Darah adiknya membasahi jubah serta wajahnya. Ia menangis, tak mampu bertahan melihat tubuh adiknya yang tak lengkap lagi. Ia semakin mengingat senyum Ice sesaat sebelum alat mengerikan itu merengut nyawanya.

Kaki Blaze berlari, ke belakang, menjauh dari kerumunan penduduk yang masih bersorak senang. Ia berlari seraya menangis. Tak bisa merelakan adik yang disayanginya pergi. Ingin sekali ia mencincang tubuh Halilintar yang berani memotong tali alat mengerikan tadi. Tapi ia tak bisa, ia sudah berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk tidak membunuh.

Perlahan ia bergumam, berharap suaranya sampai pada adiknya.

"Kalau kita terlahir kembali... aku ingin dilahirkan.. sebagai kembar banyak.. bersamamu.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Uh.."

Sepasang manik akuamarin muncul dari balik kelopak mata. Mengerjap beberapa kali untuk melihat lebih jelas. Menemukan wajah tertidur seseorang yang mirip dengannya. Tertidur dengan wajah polos yang kekanakan. Membuat hatinya merasa lega.

Perlahan tangannya terangkat, mengusap surai hitam disertai putih milik pemuda yang tertidur tersebut. Tersenyum diam-diam sambil menatap pemuda di sampingnya. Hingga-

Brak!

"TAUFAAAN!"

"AAAAAAA!"

-suara berisik yang sering didengarnya akhirnya datang. Pemilik manik akuamarin itu menjauhkan tangannya, bangkit dan duduk di atas kasur. Ingin segera mandi namun tertahan. Ia kembali menoleh, menatap pemuda yang masih tidur dengan nyenyak di sampingnya. Sambil tersenyum, ia berkata lembut.

"Akhirnya, kita bisa terlahir kembali sebagai kembar, Kak Blaze,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apaan?! Kenapa Tasha buat cerita ngeri gini?! Ya ampun Tasha! Itu Ezra nangis gara-gara chara favoritnya mati! /diem**

 **Hahahahahaha! Pertama Author mau ngucapin selamat tahun baru 2018, walau telat bilangnya, tapi ini masih sempat kan?**

 **Author buat cerita ini sesuai lagunya. Diparodinya sedikit (banyak sih) agar sesuai dengan karakter yang diinginkan. Maaf kalau jadinya nggak happy ending.. :'(**

 **Tapi di akhirnya Blaze dan Ice terlahir kembali, itu artinya happy ending dong/plak!**

 **Oke, terima kasih sudah mau membaca cerita gaje ini. Sampai jumpa di karya saya selanjutnya..**


End file.
